It All Started in a Nexus
Chapter 1 It was 1976, just a few years years after her death, her name was Jane. She was pretty lonely, her only sources of comfort and entertainment were books about the 1916 Rising, famous revolutionaries, and Irish history. "Artie?" She asked. A male British ghost walked up to her. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you hate you killer?" She asked. "No, it was just an accident, My killer was homeless after the war and I felt sorry for him, and I saw him in America, he was shy, gentle, and he looked like he would never hurt anyone." He said. Despite what was happening in Ireland and the U.K., Arthur and Jane didn't hate eachother, they got on pretty well. "I wish for a boyfriend." She said, quietly. Then a bright light appeared, and the two averted their eyes, then saw a Vietnamese man sitting down on the ground, he seemed to be around Jane's age, the man was holding a nón lá, had black hair, olive skin, dark brown eyes, and wore baggy clothing, she had to admit it, he was beautiful, and he was small compared to Arthur, who was 6'0' The Vietnamese man began shouting angrily. " (Godd***it! I am Thi f***ing Cuong! The Hangman of Da Nang! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT! I AM THE HANGMAN OF DA NANG!)" He shouted then yelled word after word. Arthur examined his clothes, he wore black trousers, a black buttoned shirt, he had no shoes or socks, revealing his bare feet. Jane thought that if he was dressed in a tuxedo or western 1960's clothes, he would look very much like a son of a upper-class wealthy man with his good looks. He then looked at the two. " (Where I'm I?)" He asked, very confused yet very frustrated. Jane approached the man. "Hello." She said. The man looked confused, she had an Irish accent, so, he assumed she wasn't American. "My name is Jane, darling, yours?" She asked. " (Cuong)" He replied. Jane absolutely adored his Hanoi accent, it sounded soft, but fierce aswell. "I died in 1964, Twenty years old." He said. "I died at 20 too." She said. Cuong kind of loved her Irish brogue. "I....like your accent..." He said. "Aw, that's very sweet of you, honey." She said. Chapter 2 Biyu, who arrived to the nexus in 1858 and Shuya, who arrived in the nexus in 1945, were speaking to eachother, Cuong and Jane were speaking to eachother. Everyone of the ghosts were socialising. Chapter 3 Nine years later, a Saudi girl appeared from a bright light, who was in ruined clothing, scars, and she had long black hair, covered by the ruined remains of a niqab, she was at least 15. Jane went over to her, she looked like she was sexually assaulted, there was was semen covering her midriff and had an ugly scar where her liver was underneath the skin. "You okay, sweetheart?" She asked. The girl didn't respond, Jane then got Scotty over. "She looks like she was sexually assaulted, can we do something?" She said. Scotty took off his jacket and wrapped around the girl. " (My name is Aayliah, I am from Saudi Arabia, my father and husband had killed me)" She said. "Let's give you a nice and warm bath." He said. " (Can I have the Irish lady to do it?, I'm nervous around older men, sorry)" She asked Scotty. Scotty nodded, he knew how modest Muslim women were, so, Jane grabbed her hand and leaded her to a water spring. A few minutes later, she was all nice and clean, she was given a long tunic, leggings, and a hijab patterned with flowers, which she put on. " (Thank you, Mister and Miss)" She said. "Jane, Since she doesn't really have any parental figures, I'll treat her like a daughter, I'll read her the Qu'ran before bedtime, make a nice Qu'ran club for all the Muslims in the nexus and many things." He said. Aayliah thought, the Scottish man was different than her dad, who was extreme, abusive and was on rape charges on multiple countries because he believed Allah and the Prophet Muhammed, allowed Muslim men to rape women, but the Scottish man was nice and seemed to be friendly. " (Do you have a Qu'ran?)" She asked. Scotty went over and a few minutes later, he came back with the Islamic holy book, and then handed it to her. " (Thanks)" She said. She looked at her clothing. " (I like it, dad never let me wear a hijab, I love it)" She said. Cuong went up to her, he sympathised with her, he went up to her, " (In Vietnam, the age for marriage for a male is 20 and a female is 18, I was engaged to an 15-year old when I was only 18 and my dad was arrested for violating the law when mom called the police, I hate child marriage more than I hate my father, he wanted me to marry a 15-year old while we were both underage, at my school, we learned it's not safe for young girls to become mothers, and even though the minimum age for boys hitting puberty was 12-13, the law forbidden me from marrying until I was 20)" He said " (Child marriage is a problem in Saudi Arabia, my dad was on rape charges and banned from multiple countries, the last country we visited was South Korea, he tried to rape a girl around my age, he was arrested and deported, he tried to play the "Allah allows me to do It" card, but the officials were having none of it, but me and my mom were allowed to stay for a much longer time)" She said. Sha-min sat down next to her. "In the DPRK, any man who has sexual intercourse with a girl under 15 is severely punished." Sha-min said. At a table, Aayliah was drinking tea made by Arthur, she sat with Scotty, Cuong, Arthur, Jane and Ammon. "How did you die?" Scotty asked. " (My husband and father ripped my liver out, stepped on my head......)" She said. The details were long and gruesome, the four's faces became more and more disgusted. "Oh......my buddha, that phổ isn't sitting too well." Cuong complained When she got to the rape part, Cuong then went behind the couch and threw up. Chapter 4 It was now 1993, Jane was seen sobbing and a newspaper headline that read "SECOND CHILD DIES IN IRA BOMB ATTACK IN WARRINGTON" was on the floor next to her Arthur went up to her. "Jane, why are you crying?" He asked with concern, he has seen Jane cry, especially at IRA atrocities, which were going worse and worse by the year. She wrote down on paper as she was too distressed to speak, she passed it and it read "Two boys.......IRA bomb......aged 3 and 12...". She then covered her head with her coat, she felt like Arthur didn't deserve to see her. "Oh my god.....I am so sorry....." He said, sympathetically. He helped her stand up and embraced her, she sobbed quietly. She lost all faith as this point. "I can't take it anymore.....Arthur........." She said between sobs. Ever since she died in 1973, she has seen horrifying deaths as a result of the conflict, the Kingsmill massacre made her lose all hope, and she refused to see Bobby Sands as a martyr, which was unusual for an Irish person, she never forgave them for the atrocities carried out, instead preferring to commemorate the Easter Rising rebels with her new friends to make up for missing it in 1971, seen people get killed in brutal fashions, like being dragged out a car, being forced into a bomb filled car, blown up, and many things. Cuong approached her, he had seem some horrible things, he embraced Jane she sobbed. "You didn't commit that, they did......not you...." He said. Arthur looked, it was quite heartwarming to see the more apathetic Cuong who was a Viet Cong fighter, which used force to reunify Vietnam, except, they were fighting a common enemy, the US and the South Vietnamese, while these guys, were using past events for their brutal approach. He thought these people had no excuse to hate Britain because of the Easter Rising, Jane never used republicanism as an excuse. "Cuong....." She said. "Look, Any restaurant I hijacked, I didn't allow kids, since I couldn't risk poisoning them, and I prefer not to." He said. Chapter 5 In 2007, Rafael watched cemetery workers dig up his grave. He had Alda in his arms. The Ecuadorian ancestor, a 18-year old named Miguel, who died in 1972, sat down next to them. " (What's going on?)" Miguel asked. " (My remains and mama's are being interred and sent back to Mexico, Papá had no choice but to send the remains back to Mexico City)" Rafael said. It was now 2009, was now home to around 50 ghosts, the Muslim ghosts held their Qu'ran clubs, Ammon prayed to his gods as apart of his Ancient Egyptian polytheism. A bright light appeared, then two men, probably aged 91 and 65 appeared, they had the same complexion as Aayliah. Unlike how confused the ghosts were, they chanted and danced around. " (Death to America, Long live Islam, death to Israel, There's no god but Allah!)' They shouted, The male ghosts looked very disgusted at the two men, trying to protect the younger females from them. The female ghosts looked very annoyed, with a frightened Aayliah, who was crying into Mohammed's arms, the Pakistani ghost, who decided to be her friend. " (Mohammed, save me, don't let that pedophile touch me!)' She wailed. " (Oh Allah, we sacrificed our lives in the name of holy jihad, and we are reading to meet our 72 virgins---)" They said "SHUT THE F*** UP!" The being said. The being was a very pale and glowing nude woman, but couldn't see her genitals and breasts to well. "That girl told me what you two did to her and it was despicable! YOU RAPED A FIFTEEN-YEAR OLD GIRL! BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT ISLAM ALLOWED YOU TO RAPE YOUNG GIRLS!" She shouted at the two men. Cuong, who was shirtless, went up in Aaliyah's father. "Why do you think rape is allowed?" Cuong hissed at him. " (Allah allows husbands to rape their wives and allows sexual assault, it's a blessing and it is perfectly acceptable)" He replied, looking remorseless. Cuong smacked him really hard, knocking him to the ground, then he got up, rubbing his face. "You think that's f***ing acceptable?!" Cuong was p***ed. Despite his fellow soldiers in China raping innocent women and girls, some young as fifteen, even Shuya was disgusted with this man, he was 21 at the time of the Nanking Massacre and wasn't in the Imperial Japanese Army yet because WWII hadn't started yet and he decided to wait until he was experienced enough. Even Biyu was angry, despite what happened to China in WWII, she deeply loved Shuya, who wasn't in the army until he was 26 so he could look after himself on the battlefield if he had more time, The men got out sharp weapons, bamboo sticks, and the more stronger ghosts girls got out rifles, bayonets, knives, and many sharp objects. Arthur kicked Aayliah's husband before pushing him to the ground. "Cuong taught me how to castarate men who rape." He said. Arthur got a Bowie knife, aimed it towards the man's genitals, and after a loud scream and blood going everywhere, the testicles were removed, Cuong cut off the fingers of Aayliah's extremist father. Aayliah smiled, they deserved it, thinking raping and sexually assaulting girls they don't even know is a part of Islam. She picked up a knife, then went over to her father, then cut his genitals off, much to the shock of the females and the amusement of the men, Shuya even got a camera and began to film. " (Good luck raping women here, you son of a b****)" She said. The fifty then left them there, and the two were transported to enternal suffering. Chapter 6 It was 2016, the anniversary of the Battle of the Somme, and the 1916 Easter Rising, Jane decided to teach Cuong the Rising and Arthur and Scotty had their poppies, and Jane had her 100 year anniversary Easter Lily on, but she loved the poppy, especially how beautiful it is, and she was wearing her poppy hairclip so she can commerorate both. "She's never been this happy to celebrate the Rising since 1966, she said that the fiftieth anniversary was one the happiest moments in her life." Scotty said. "It's important for her, she gets a lot of books of the Rising and reads them to us, she even dresses in a female Irish volunteers uniform and acts out multiple events, we should be nice." Arthur said Jane was seen decorating her area where she and Cuong lived with Irish flags, pictures of the leaders, and the Proclamation while Cuong helped her. Scotty and Arthur were seen decorating their area with poppy wreaths and pictures from the Somme. Even though Scotty was Scottish and Arthur was English, they liked commemorating the Easter Rising aswell just as much as the battles in WWI and so did Jane. Aayliah was getting closer to her new family by the years and years, but feared Islamophobic hatred from her fellow ghosts because she was a Sunni Muslim, the same as the ISIS terrorist group. "Jane, are you angry at Scotty and Arthur?" Sha-min asked Jane, who had finished decorating. "No, Sha, why did you ask?" She asked him "I am very concerned that the rebels that took part hate all British people...." He said with concern. "No, no, no, darling, Padarig was part-English, I don't hate British people, and the ones who commemorate it properly are nice people." She said. She went to the eternal being. "Can I bring some of my friends to the parade on Easter Sunday? I want to teach them that not all rebels are bad people." She said. Chapter 7 The 50 decided to have a vacation from killing people during their spare time. Jane and Cuong decided to go swimming, even though they were only fifty people, not including the people trapped. After they got changed, Jane admired Cuong's slender and petite but muscular build, it didn't help she was 20 when she died and still had hormonal urges. 'What a good looking man for a Viet Cong boy' she thought 'Come to Mama Jane!' A few minutes later, they back, got changed, and they went to the place they stayed, which was a small house, then Cuong noticed 6-8 small mice, then he grabbed a hold of one at a time until they were all gone, and then swallowed each and every single one of them by downing it with water. "What the f***?" She asked Cuong. "I ate rats and mice when alive." He replied, overtime, his English improved over the years. Cuong felt the mice squirming inside of him. "You ate mice while you were living?" She asked. " (Yeah, I once had ten inside me)" He replied. He nodded, when it wasn't mice, it was usually food brought with money by selling poison-laced food, to unsuspecting South Vietnamese soldiers, he needed the money, when he wasn't in the cities, killing people with poison, he would usually be starving and he ate live rats and rodents to survive. He then laid down on the floor, and he felt mice scratching from the inside as they were being dissolved. " (D*** mice!)" Cuong shouted as he punched himself in the abdomen, effectively stopping the mice from moving. Chapter 8 Aayliah was playing with her Arabic speaking doll, named Aamina, which she generally got for castarating her dad, that Scotty got for her as a birthday present since they arrived a day before her birthday, which taught her very useful stuff about Islam, then the North Korean ghost, Sha-min went up to her. "Why does your religion allow terrorism? not meaning to offend, just curious." Sha-min asked " (No, the Prophet Mohammed, peace be upon him, doesn't allow violent acts against other people)" She replied. Aayliah didn't mind people asking her about Islamic terrorist attacks, she knew those people that committed horrible things like that aren't Muslims, they aren't even human. " (That's Aamina, my doll, she's my best friend)" She said. "Scotty heard that you hardly remember your prayers in Arabic language, so, he got you a doll so you could remember them by." He said. Chapter 9 It was now 2017, Jane was reading a book on the Rising. "It's the 30th anniversary of the Eniskillen bombing." Jane told Arthur. "My god, you were crying, When you went down to Kilmainham, you heard a male's crying." Arthur said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86